Gearfried the Swordmaster
－ネイキッド・ギア・フリード | romaji_name = Kensei - Neikiddo Gia Furīdo | trans_name = Master Swordsman - Naked Gearfried | image = GearfriedtheSwordmaster-LCJW-EN-C-1E.png | attribute = Light | type = Warrior | type2 = Effect | atk = 2600 | def = 2200 | level = 7 | number = 57046845 | effect = Summon, Summon, Trigger | lore = Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by "Release Restraint" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When an Equip Card(s) is equipped to this card: Target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy that target. | it_lore = Non può essere Evocato Normalmente/Posizionato. Deve essere Evocato Specialmente con "Rimozione della Restrizione" e non può essere Evocato Specialmente in altri modi. Quando una o più Carte Equipaggiamento vengono equipaggiate a questa carta: scegli come bersaglio 1 mostro controllato dal tuo avversario; distruggi quel bersaglio. | fr_lore = Cette carte ne peut ni être Invoquée par Invocation Normale ni être Posée. Cette carte ne peut pas être Invoquée par Invocation Spéciale excepté par l'effet d'une "Déchaîné". Lorsque cette carte est équipée avec une carte équipement, détruisez 1 monstre sur le Terrain de votre adversaire. | de_lore = Diese Karte kann nicht als Normalbeschwörung beschworen oder gesetzt werden. Diese Karte kann nicht als Spezialbeschwörung beschworen werden, außer durch den Effekt von „Befreiung". Wenn diese Karte mit einer Ausrüstungskarte ausgerüstet wird, zerstöre 1 Monster auf der Spielfeldseite deines Gegners. | pt_lore = Esta carta não pode ser Invocada Normalmente nem colocada em campo virada para baixo em Posição de Defesa. Esta carta só pode ser Invocada Especialmente através do efeito da carta "Release Restraint". Quando esta carta é equipada com uma Equip Card, destrua 1 monstro no lado do campo do oponente. | es_lore = Esta carta no puede ser Invocada mediante una Invocación Normal o Colocada. Esta carta no puede ser Invocada mediante una Invocación Especial excepto por el efecto de "Desatado". Cuando esta carta es equipada con una Carta de Equipo, destruye 1 monstruo en el Campo de tu adversario. | ko_lore = 이 카드는 일반 소환 / 세트할 수 없다. 이 카드는 "구속 해제" 의 효과로만 특수 소환할 수 있다. 이 카드가 장착 카드를 장착했을 때, 상대 필드 위 몬스터 1장을 파괴한다. | ja_lore = このカードは通常召喚できない。このカードは「拘束解除」の効果でのみ特殊召喚する事ができる。このカードが装備カードを装備した時、相手フィールド上モンスター１体を破壊する。 | effect = Summon, Summon, Trigger | summon1 = Cannot Normal Summon | summon2 = Cannot Set | summon3 = Nomi | mst1 = Destroys your opponent's Monster Cards | misc1 = Special Summon Monster | support1 = Equip Card | archetype1 = Gearfried | en_sets = | fr_sets = Sombre Révélation Volume 3 (DR3-FR142 - UR) Éternité Brûlante (FET-FR022 - UR/UtR) Deck de Structure 5: Le Triomphe du Guerrier (SD5-FR016 - C) | de_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-DE142 - UR) Flaming Eternity (FET-DE022 - UR/UtR) Structure Deck 5: Warrior's Triumph (SD5-DE016 - C) | it_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-IT142 - UR) Flaming Eternity (FET-IT022 - UR/UtR) Structure Deck 5: Warrior's Triumph (SD5-IT016 - C) | sp_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-SP142 - UR) Flaming Eternity (FET-SP022 - UR/UtR) Structure Deck 5: Warrior's Triumph (SD5-SP016 - C) | pt_sets = Flaming Eternity (FET-PT022 - UR/UtR) | jp_sets = Expert Edition Volume.3 (EE3-JP142 - UR) Flaming Eternity (FET-JP022 - UR/UtR) Structure Deck 5: Warrior's Triumph (SD5-JP016 - C) | ae_sets = Flaming Eternity (FET-AE022 - UR/UtR) | kr_sets = Expert Edition Volume.3 (HGP3-KR142 - UR) Flaming Eternity (FET-KR022 - UR/UtR) Structure Deck 5: Warrior's Triumph (SD5-KR016 - C) | wc6_sets = Flaming Eternity (Ultra Rare) Warrior Collection B (Super Rare) Special Summon Collection C (Rare) Monster Destroy Collection (Rare) All Effect Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) | tf04_sets = Monsters 101 (Rare) | anime_dm = 162 | database_id = 6251 }}